Mechwarrior Dark Age: Wolf Trackers
by Theo236
Summary: * 5th Chapter is up! * The Steel Wolves faction is planning something. It's up to Lt. Vincent Shanner from the Swordsworn faction to discover what it is. Rated PG13 for violence and harsh language. Please R&R Thanks. *Ch 4 has been re-writen*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. It's Theo again. I'm a fan of MechWarrior and Battletech, I just don't know much about the planets, star systems or economics of the 32nd century. But I do know a LOT about the Mechs. So please don't hate me if some things seem a bit off. By the way, this is my first MechWarrior: Dark Age based fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own MechWarrior or any of it's units (Mechs, vehicles, dropships ect). I only own the idea for this fic an all made-up characters I add to it.  
  
Authors Note. I'd like to thank The Nice Guy for some valuable information that allowed me to modify this story a bit.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What we do in life, echoes in Eternity." - Roman Phrase  
  
Swordsworn Command Post Tepha, Schedar Prefecture IV, Republic of the Sphere 14 October 3132  
  
  
  
"Damn surat!"  
  
Lieutenant Vincent Shanner cursed as his head hit the armor panel as he tries to maneuver past the tight access hatch on his Mechs right thigh. He had been in the repair bay, doing maintenance on his Agromech MOD since dawn, and now, hours later, he finds himself near exhaustion, and nowhere near finished. He's had his bad days and good ones. But this was by far the worst in his career since he was reassigned to the Cavaliers unit. Vincent ran his fingers through his short black hair to check for any injury and to his relief that he found nothing but a swelling bump above his left ear.  
  
"You gonna need some help up there, or are you gonna swear like a Clanner again?"  
  
Chief Technician Plug called from below. Vincent mumbled another curse. He hated the fact that the members of the unit gave him the nickname: 'Shanner the Clanner'. He was not a Clansman, nor did he plan to be. He got his nickname because of the extensive studies he had about Clan culture and had develop some of their habits, such as their language and choice of words.  
  
"Just get me some replacement myomer muscles, and a fresh coolant cable!"  
  
Vincent called back.  
  
"I did not like the test runs it had. Leg seemed to have overheated too fast."  
  
"Another sign of bad luck eh?"  
  
"Do not start with me Plug, just get the parts!"  
  
And Vincent's head disappeared back into the access hatch.  
  
Stationed on Schedar was not so bad, Vincent often thought. Of course if anyone decided to enter the Republic Sphere territory from what used to be Federated Commonwealth side of the system, Schedar would be one the first planets to know about it, and often times become the first defense against any threat that presented itself. But then again, Jumpship activity had been rather slow, so it left many wondering if anything was going to happen from the that side of the system. Often enough, conflicts had been happening on planet, which means threats were coming from the Republic Sphere itself. And that meant trouble for Prefecture IV. The faction, Swordsworn shared this system with the Sub-Clan, the Steel Wolves, whom have been established from the fearsome Crusader Clan, Clan Wolf. However, ties between Swordsworn and the Steel Wolves have become nearly non- existent, leaving only conflict between the two factions. Where policy and politics fail, Mechs succeeds.  
  
Such was how Vincent views the situation. He wasn't an aggressive man, but he has proven, time and again, that he is not someone you'd want for an enemy. The members of the 5th unit discovered that when they saw how he fought in the last operation. His Agromech MOD went head-to-head with a Steel Wolves Black Hawk. Many would believe that this would be an easy battle for the Steel Wolf Mech, however, the pilot made the mistake of letting Vincent's Agromech MOD get too close. And the Archenar Series III Industrial Rotary Saw that made up the Agromech's left hand, carved the Black Hawk like it was a giant Endo Steel turkey. Vincent got a few praises out of it, but he didn't care for them. He shrugged off the compliments, especially if they came from first-year green rookies. He doesn't want anyone kissing butt with him since he was at a higher rank.  
  
  
  
He gently tapped at the door of his CO's room, entering after he heard her give permission to do so. Major Judith Parks sat at her desk as Vincent entered the room. He came up to her desk and stood at attention. He gave her a quick salute with was received and his hand dropped to his side.  
  
"Lieutenant Vincent Shanner reporting as ordered, sir."  
  
"At ease Lieutenant, and please be seated."  
  
Vincent obeyed as he sat in one of the chairs that faced her desk. Major Parks retrieved a datapad from her desk and slid it across the hard finished surface towards him.  
  
"Here, look at this."  
  
Vincent took the device and read what was on the small screen. He was a bit stunned at what he read.  
  
"The Steel Wolves have been relocation their supplies at quite a fast rate."  
  
He said, to with the Major agreed.  
  
"I find it suspicious as to why they would. They seem to be shipping their depots to varies locations, even onto this planet as it seems from reports."  
  
She stood and turned to the nearby window and looked out it to the world outside with her hands behind her.  
  
"Apparently the higher officials find it strange just as well. And they want us to investigate."  
  
"Beg your pardon sir, but I don't believe my unit is suited for this mission."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
Vincent replied rather too quickly for his liking.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir."  
  
"Granted."  
  
"If we are to investigate the supply route, shouldn't the assignment be given to Commander Ryth and his Pathfinders? His unit is more suited for reconnaissance, my Cavaliers. We are meant for assaults and combat operations."  
  
Major Parks turned back to Vincent and sat down rather deliberately.  
  
"I would tend to agree with you Lieutenant, however, the orders came from the Lord Governor himself. He wants us to search out the nearest depots and have them captured or destroyed. And I see no one better for the task than you and your Cavalier company."  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
"Good. I hope to have your Cavaliers ready to departure by 0600 hours. Dismissed."  
  
Vincent rose to his feet, shot her a swift salute, performed a perfect about-face and left the room. He glanced back at the datapad in his hands and sighed. He wasn't hoping for another operation so soon, but it couldn't be avoided.  
  
"Saddle up Cavaliers, we will embark on another quest."  
  
He said, more to himself than those around him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Well? How was my first MechWarrior: Dark Age fic? Was it good or bad? Like I said before, I don't know much about the economic or territory that take place. If you spotted something VERY wrong, Please let me know in a review. Thank you.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's me, Theo, again. First off, before we continue to the story below, I'd like to make a few things clear.  
  
I am NOT a professional writer, so the format that I use for my stories will have some flaws in it. Don't be surprised. For example, I ALWAYS leave a space between character speech and story sentences and/or paragraphs. I do this because I find it easier to understand who said what. And it doesn't confuse the reader into thinking that someone's words were part of the story's paragraph. I just wanted to clarify this little bit of understanding to you out there who finds it strange and/or unusual. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mechwarrior or any of it's units. (Mech's, vehicles, jumpships, ect.) I only own the idea for this fic and all made-up characters I add.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more." - Shakespeare (Henry V)  
  
Swordsworn Command Post Tepha, Schedar Prefecture IV, Republic of the Sphere 15 October 3132  
  
  
  
They were mostly Green, Vincent mostly thought about those in his Cavalier unit. Most Commanding Officers would think the same after seeing their scores in simulation training. Some of them had potential, that much he knew, it's just a question of which ones they were. His unit was mostly made up of Green Mechwarriors, with a few Veterans as well. He was perhaps the only one in the unit with enough battle experience to be considered an Elite pilot. But one has few chances to think of such things when they are too busy with the present situation. Upon his order of attention, his troops fell in at full attention, awaiting him to speak his piece. And he didn't wish to disappoint them of that.  
  
"Listen up."  
  
His strong voice carried,  
  
"The Lord Governor himself has issues our new orders. Apparently, the Steel Wolves, also stationed on Schedar, have been relocating themselves along with their supplies at an alarming rate. Lord Sandoval finds it suspicious and would like to know why."  
  
He noticed the eyes of his troops followed him, understanding his words.  
  
"Our new orders are to locate the Steel Wolves new supply depot, and capture it. If capture is not possible, then we are instructed to destroy it. Perhaps then, we'll understand the reason for all their deployments."  
  
"Question sir!"  
  
Came the voice of Private Tomas Flynn. A young Mechwarrior that had lost more Mechs in simulation training than anyone else in the Cavaliers.  
  
"What is it Flynn?"  
  
"These new orders seem a bit too aggressive, sir. If we strike the Wolves in such a way without a reason, then aren't we provoking a war?"  
  
"We're already at war."  
  
Vincent snapped.  
  
"Understand this, there are two kinds of wars. The one on the battlefields, and the ones spoken with politics. Just because you do not see any laser fire or smoking craters, doesn't mean there isn't a war happening. But you are half-correct. Our orders are too aggressive; however, they came from the Lord Governor, Duke Aaron Sandoval himself, so there is little choice in the matter."  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir."  
  
And Flynn stepped back into line. Giving Vincent the opportunity to address his troops yet again.  
  
"I am well aware that we are not much suited for scouting parties or recon. But there is a chance we will encounter Steel Wolf forces, and perhaps receive hostile intentions. Should we be fired upon, it is our duty as Cavaliers to respond in kind."  
  
He saw smiles appear on their faces. Most of them were hotheaded rookies who can't wait for battle. They never seem to think that they may never leave the battlefield alive. Vincent has seen more solders die in front of him in the past to last him two life times. Unfortunately, killing is one of the few things that become easier the more you do it. Even if it is in a war. Vincent knew this because he's fallen into that trap as well.  
  
"This may be one of the more difficult challenges we've ever had people."  
  
He tapped a few buttons on the control panel and a holomap appeared behind him. He pointed to a north-south red dotted line several miles east of Tepha.  
  
"From the reports we got from our recon units, this is the closest route the Steel Wolves have taken their supplies. They don't seem too concerned about using a trail that would pass by Swordsworn territory so closely. Either they don't fear an attack from us, or they're on a dead line. Either way, this will be out first mission objective: To follow this route to the Steel Wolves first depot, eliminate any resistance and capture the supply building. As I said before, if acquiring the depot is not possible, then we are to destroy it by any means necessary. Are there any questions?"  
  
He figured at least one or two of his company would speak up, but their silence was all he heard, which was fine by him.  
  
"We are calling the ball here people. Our Lord Governor has selected us to do this mission and we must NOT let him down. Report to your Mechs in 30 minutes. Dismissed!"  
  
And upon his order, the men and women who called themselves the Cavaliers obeyed.  
  
  
  
In the hanger, members of the Cavaliers began their final checks on their Mechs before their mission. Corporal Britney Agrice was making one final maintenance run on her Legionnaires power plant. Though she was young, she is one of the few talented Mechwarriors in the Cavalier company. In battle, only her hair color could match the fire of passion she felt when engaged in combat. Many would believed she was bred for war, much like the Trueborn warriors of the Clans. Dressed in only combat boots, shorts, a light tank top with a coolant vest, Britney reached behind her head and settled her neurohelmet on her head. Though bulky, the padding on the coolant vest on her shoulders help kept it from being too heavy for her. After pressing a sequence of buttons, a computerized voice asked her for her voiceprint.  
  
"Legionnaires fight for pride and honor. I fight for both with a really big gun."  
  
She said, and the computer accepted the code, giving life to the 50-ton machine she sat in. She glanced at her secondary systems and found them all satisfactory.  
  
"It's strange,"  
  
She said into her neurohelmet's mike. She was sure someone heard her and her suspicions were confirmed when Gunnery Sergeant Kilees' voice asked.  
  
"What's strange, Agrice?"  
  
"The whole operation. Why were the Wolves in such a hurry to move everything they got?"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out."  
  
"But the Lord Governor has ties with Kal Radick. Why not just ask him about it instead of giving them a reason to start a war?"  
  
"And you think the Clans are going to give us 'Inner Sphere Trash' an expiation?"  
  
Gunnery Sergeant Kilees laughed. Though his tone was sarcastic, he did have a strange sense of humor in his bald head.  
  
"Face it girlie, they hated us ever since Prince Victor Steiner-Davion invaded Strana Mechty and completely destroyed the Smoke Jaguars. Hell, they hated us LONG before that even. I won't be surprised if this is a trap for us because they hate us."  
  
"Just another reason for me to be concerned, that's all Sergeant. I still think we should try to realize the potential dangers there are."  
  
"Listen Corporal, just because you have a relationship with the Lieutenant, doesn't mean your opinions mean the same as his. Got that?"  
  
"Yes Sergeant."  
  
Britney would've beaten the Sergeants face to a bloody pulp if he said that to her face-to-face. Her relationship with Vincent was nobody else's business. The mere mention of it used against her angered her to the point where she had to grit her teeth shut to keep from screaming out in pure rage. However, the sound of the Mech's coming alive in the hanger would've drowned out her voice anyway.  
  
-------------------  
  
Well, That's it for now. Hopefully I can get the next installment up soon.  
  
Like I said before, I don't know much about locations of the cities or how policy works in the 32nd century (Since I don't live in it.) And if I you spot something VERY wrong with the story, please inform me so I may make the necessary changes. And please remember that this is the format I choose to write in, Thank you.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mechwarrior or any of it's units. (Mech's, vehicles, jumpships, ect.) I only own the idea for this fic and all made-up characters I add.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There are three ways to leave a battlefield: Alive, Dead, or wishing you were.  
  
  
  
Countryside of Tepha Tepha, Schedar Prefecture IV, Republic of the Sphere 15 October 3132  
  
  
  
The sun was just rising into the cobalt blue sky beyond the mountains as five Battlemechs, baring a feathered top knights helm emblem (A knights helmet with a long white feather at the top) of the Swordsworn Cavaliers unit, awoke the world around them with their thunderous footsteps. Various birds fled their nest from the nearby trees and wildlife retreated deeper into the wilderness to escape the noise. And near the source of those sounds, were four Battle Armor units that inspired Vincent to name his company, the Cavaliers. Through tasks too dangerous for Mechs to achieve, the Cavalier Battle Armor won its respect in this unit. Men and women armed with jump jets and ballistic weaponry, such as support machine guns or autocannons, have supported the Mechs with everything they can. While the Mechs would be able to distract larger threats, the Cavalier Battle Armor managed to pick off smaller targets of opportunity. Whether it is support vehicles, tanks, enemy infantry or personnel, so long as the enemy was unable to call reinforcements, or if a certain destination needed to be reached.  
  
Gunnery Sergeant Kilees was responsible for infantries training and role in the unit. He and eleven others kept their pace with the Mechs by using their jump jets to stay in formation, hopping around the Mechs feet like tiny insects avoiding to be crushed.  
  
"Keep your speed Mechs; we don't want to step on our tiny little friends."  
  
Vincent called to the nearby Legionnaire, Centurion, Spider, and Panther. Unfortunately, Gunnery Sergeant Kilees heard the Lieutenant and became offended.  
  
"Who in God's name you callin' 'tiny'?"  
  
Said the Sergeant. Comparing physical features, Vincent was an average size of five foot nine male with dark hair, green eyes and a slight tan. Kilees stood nearly seven feet tall, with no hair, black eyes and had African skin, dark and hard. That alone got him the respect from his Battle Armor unit, as well as most of the Cavaliers as well. Aside from his aggressive facade, he was very much liked by the rest of the unit.  
  
"It was only a joke Kilees. No need to bite my head off."  
  
Vincent laughed. Which was the first time he's done so in several weeks. Hearing his CO laugh, Kilees joined in, his anger forgotten  
  
"I'll bite your head off later."  
  
Kilees returned with a smirk, as he and three other infantry made another long burst of Jump Jet propelled hopping.  
  
"That could've started a fight within the ranks, Lieutenant."  
  
Britneys voice replied on a secured channel to Vincent's ear.  
  
"That it could have, Agrice."  
  
He told the Legionnaire pilot that was behind his left side.  
  
"But he understood that I was only kidding. How often do you see ME lighten up like that?"  
  
"Not often sir."  
  
Vincent smiled as he glanced at the Mech piloted by his lover, but was thrown from his thoughts when his sensors decided to beep for attention.  
  
"Cut the chatter people! I've got a reading baring three-point-five."  
  
"I confirm, three-point-five."  
  
Came the Spider pilot, Corporal Mark Holing. Another talented Mechwarrior who was also average size, blond hair, blue eyes and spoke with an Australian accent. Instantly, the five Mechs closed in to form a 'V' formation, with Vincent's Argomech MOD taking point. Kilees and his squad retreated to the nearby trees for cover and disguise, waiting to pounce should the order be given.  
  
The long contact was a single Mech, a Koshi, but the Clans named it Mist Lynx. It was a light recon Mech the Steel Wolves often deployed. Lightly armed and having more speed than a medium Mech, the pilot could have already spotted them and retreated back to the rest of his pack before they could get close.  
  
"Feet, hold you current position."  
  
Vincent called. The term 'Feet' was used to indicate the infantry Battle Armor.  
  
"Holding position Sir."  
  
Kilees said in his mike.  
  
"Call us when you have to."  
  
Vincent's Argomech MOD started forward with his Mech lance keeping formation behind him.  
  
"Holings, Flynn, flank to the right but don't engage, we'll see if he's friendly or not."  
  
"Roger sir."  
  
Holings replied. Followed by Thomas Flynn who piloted the Panther  
  
"Roger."  
  
Both the Spider and the Panther began to run to flank the Koshi, leaving the Argomech MOD, Legionnaire and Centurion the approach the lone Mech head on. Anxiety had begun to rake up Vincent's spine as his hand tightened around the trigger of his Armstrong class Autocannon.  
  
As Holings and Flynn got to their positions, they saw what the Koshi really was. Nearby it were two other Mechs, a Forestrymech MOD and a Black Hawk, to which the Clans called a Nova. Both were powered down. A Mech would only appear on the sensors if it was active and it's power plant was giving off a heat signal. Powered down Mechs meant they couldn't be detected and were ready to ambush anyone who came down the road. The two were hidden within a tree line, making them impossible to see from the road, which meant Vincent and the others may have been walking into a trap.  
  
"Lieutenant, sir."  
  
Holings signaled.  
  
"There are three Mechs. Not one, three!"  
  
He had barley got his warning off when the Koshi fired a swarm of short- raged missiles at the two Cavaliers. Of the five that were launcher, two struck the Spider left thigh, and the other three missiles struck nothing but ground or trees. Flynn's Panther returned fire, his ER PPC just brushed past the Koshi's side and kicked up dirt, which rained down upon the waiting Black Hawk. Both of the sleeping Mechs came alive and alert, ready to join their friend fight off the intruders.  
  
Vincent's sensors now showed three Mechs. He just heard Holings warning when he saw the Mechs exchange fire. Realizing that he had made a lucky call, he was hoping it didn't mean two of his warrior's deaths.  
  
"The horn of war blows in our ears Cavaliers! Converge on location and attack!"  
  
With the order given, the Mechs changed from a slow walk to a full out sprint, And the Cavaliers Battle Armor rained from the trees like falling leaves and they too charged ahead.  
  
------------------------  
  
I hope this was all to your liking. If not, let me know and I'll kill the fic.  
  
Marwynn, I hope the character descriptions I put in was enough to give you an image of what some of them look like. If it didn't help, I could always add more later.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Theo here. Well people, it seems my Mechwarrior based fiction is not doing too good. Some of you believe this story is trash and not worth your time. That's ok. Nobody is forcing anyone to read this stuff, so there is no one to blame but yourself. I only say this to satisfy those who have been sending me hate E-mails because they believe this story is worthless and whatnot. If I continue to receive threatening e-mails, I will take action against those who are sending them to me. If you are one of them: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Also, I do thank those who do read my stories and actually enjoy them. Thanks again.  
  
Onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mechwarrior or any of it's units. (Mech's, vehicles, jumpships, ect.) I only own the idea for this fic and all made-up characters I add.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In a battlefield, a man's worst traits are exposed.  
  
  
  
Countryside of Tepha Tepha, Schedar Prefecture IV, Republic of the Sphere 15 October 3132  
  
  
  
Private Thomas Flynn felt another wave of heat enter his cockpit as he released another discharge from his ER PPC. The man-made lightning struck the Koshi's left torso, splintering armor off the humanoid machine. The Steel Wolf pilot inside, managed to keep his Mech balanced on its feet.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Flynn cursed through clenched teeth.  
  
"The Wolf will not go down!"  
  
Mark Holing, the pilot of the Spider, however, was facing a more difficult problem. Both the Black Hawk and the Forestrymech MOD, had decided to attack him directly. The Black Hawk unleashed a barrage of laser fire from six of its twelve ER medium lasers. And all six beams melted off armor on the Spiders right leg. Holings Spider had ruptured heavily as the leg of his Mech tore out from under him and his Mech fell backwards, snapping trees in half as it went.  
  
As though to take the Spiders place, the Legionnaire opened fire with its Mydron Model RC Rotary Autocannon at the Black Hawk's rear side. Armor- piercing slugs dug deeply into the rear shoulder area, spewing components out as though the limb was vomiting.  
  
"This is 'Chain-Gun'. 'Widow' is down. I repeat, 'Widow' is down."  
  
Britney reported just as she heard her autocannon reload. Aligning her crosshairs onto the enemy Mech, she fired again. The Black Hawk pilot was unfortunate. The Legionnaire had a perfect side view of the Steel Wolves cockpit, and her second attack riddled the glass apart and the pilot inside, leaving the OmniMech to die on it's feet.  
  
Vincent was starting to feel the heat in his cockpit rise as he entered the combat zone. His coolant vest barely keeping his body cool. And the sweat in his eyes didn't help either. He just caught Britney's Legionnaire making a fatal blow against a Black Hawk. To which impressed him. He glanced at the other two enemy Mechs and decided to attack the Forestrymech MOD. It bore a similar resemblance to his Argomech MOD. Both were humanoid shaped that had their right arms replaced with autocannons, and a blade on the left. However, the Forestrymech MOD had a Shredder Industrial Chain-saw, which had a longer reach than his Rotary saw. Also, Vincent noticed the Mech's cockpit was painted to look like it was wearing a 19 century hokey mask, and across it's chest in red paint, was the name 'JASON' on it that looked like it was painted in blood. Vincent squeezed the trigger and his autocannon spewed its slugs. The Forestrymech MOD received the damage across its leg, and the pilot returned fire. Vincent's Argomech MOD shook violently as the shells riddled armor off his Mech's torso.  
  
"Feet, try to disable their Mechs."  
  
Vincent ordered as he wiped sweat from his face. He pulled back on the throttle to make his Mech step backwards, trying to keep a distance between himself and the menacing chainsaw the Forestrymech MOD was armed with. Though it kept it's pace by following him, it fired again, however, Vincent's momentum kept the shells from actually hitting him.  
  
Two Cavalier Battle Armors hopped up behind the Forestrymech MOD and began to scale up its left leg like rock-climbers. The pilot of the Mech discovered them and swung it's deadly chain-saw roughly at them. It looked like it was trying to brush off ants from it's leg, but the infantry proved to be more cunning, as they jumped from the saw, and used their Jump Jets to rebound back towards the Mechs knee. Quickly, the two wedged a satchel charge into the joint, and jumped away just as the two mines exploded on both sides of the knee joint. The pilot of the Mech fought to keep his Mech upright, but with the violent shutter from the duel explosions on it's limb, the Forestrymech MOD collapsed face-first. Vincent waited until the Battle Armor had distanced themselves before he fired another chain of slugs into the disabled Mechs back.  
  
Peeling armor away effortlessly, the autocannon dug deep into the Forestrymech MOD's spine until the Mech power plant was exposed, and few more rounds later, and the Mech's back erupted in both flame and smoke as the it's heart was destroyed.  
  
Barely having time to catch his breath, Vincent looks up just in time to notice the Koshi rising up on a pillar of white plasma. As it rose, it fired a pair of ER medium lasers at the Swordsworn Centurion. However, both beams missed there mark.  
  
"Feet, disengage. All Mechs engage the Koshi!!"  
  
Vincent ordered. As the Battle Armor retreated to a safer location, their bigger brothers advanced forward to the air-borne OmniMech.  
  
The Koshi hit its jets a second time just before it landed, to soften the blow of a 25-ton machine crashing to the ground. Amazingly, the pilot was able to keep the Mech on its feet; however, it wasn't able to react quickly enough. Private Stephen Bowmen, pilot of the Centurion, fired the LB 10-X autocannon that made up his Mechs right arm at the Koshi. The shells scattered up the smaller Mechs chest and had struck the Steel Wolves emblem on the Koshi's left breast. The pilot considered the attack on his emblem a personal insult as he counter attacked with both its ER small and medium lasers. Three beams of energy carved into the Centurions right side. Private Bowmen spat in disgust as he launched a flight of ten LRM's. Five missiles missed, two hit the Koshi's left shoulder, and the remaining three struck its torso. It chest was blackened and heavily damaged, it wouldn't survive another attack. However, Lt Vincent Shanner, and Pvt Thomas Flynn would make sure the Steel Wolf went down.  
  
Both the Argomech MOD and the Panther fired in unison. Vincent's autocannon tearing off the remaining armor off the Koshi's chest and seconds later, followed by Flynns ER PPC, which had reached the reactor of the Mech and damaged it beyond repair. A panel was thrown from the top of the Koshi's cockpit and the command chair ejected from it, just as the Mech exploded underneath it's pilot. A parafoil was opened and the chair slowly drifted back to the ground, where the Cavalier Battle Armor would be waiting for him, with weapons ready.  
  
"Sergeant. I want the pilot alive if possible."  
  
Vincent ordered, to which he heard Kilees reply.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And send someone to check on Holings. Let me know if we need a medic out here."  
  
"Roger sir."  
  
And Vincent watched one of the Battle Armored infantry rise on his or her jump jets towards Holings disabled Spider. Vincent hoped Holings was alright, but wouldn't mourn over him if he died. It was a difficult choice for a Commanding officer, to refrain from expressing grief at the loss of someone who served him. Lt Shanner has dealt with dead comrades before, and this would be the same if Holings didn't survive.  
  
----------------------  
  
Well? I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy your reading pleasure. Please let me know what you thought of it, and if I should continue.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MechWarrior or any of it's units. (Mech's, vehicles, jumpships, ect.) I only own the idea for this fic and all made-up characters I add.  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"One must first cross the river before he can tell the crocodile he has bad breath." -Chinese saying  
  
  
  
Countryside of Tepha Tepha, Schedar Prefecture IV, Republic of the Sphere 15 October 3132  
  
  
  
Mark Holing had survived. Which was a great relief for Vincent. It meant he didn't have to replace a good MechWarrior as well as a fine Corporal. He suffered from minor cuts and multiple bruises, but nothing serious. One of Gunnery Sergeants Kilees' troops tended to the wounded Mechwarrior with a field med kit. By the end of it, Holings had several bandages across his forehead as well as his arms and legs. But what was worse was the condition of his Spider. With its leg torn off from the body at the hip, it was pretty much useless until it could be repaired. However, no one in the present unit carried any form of refitting equipment for such a large repair. Lieutenant Vincent Shanner will just have to call one in from the Command post. Flipping a few switches, he activated his comm-link on long range to reach the Mech hanger in Tepha.  
  
"This is Lt. Shanner of the Cavaliers Unit. Requesting Chief Technician Plug, to reply."  
  
"Chief Plug here Vinny. What can I do ya for?"  
  
"First of all, NEVER call me 'Vinny.' And second, get a Mech recovery truck out here. We got four down Mechs."  
  
"Any in good condition Lieutenant?"  
  
"Holing's Spider lost a leg. The Steel Wolf's Black Hawk looks like it could be operation with a few new parts. The other two... I'll let you decide."  
  
"Alrighty then. I'm sending out trucks to pick em up. You all sit tight until they're done."  
  
Vincent growled at the suggestion. He had a mission to finish and he didn't like to be standing by in the middle of one. Especially if only half his unit was with him. He assigned the tank squad of his force to remain behind and guard the Swordsworn outpost in Tepha. He wanted a home to come home to once the first objective was complete. He didn't see any other possible options, so he agreed.  
  
"Alright Plug. And send some security along with them. We may have a Bondsmen."  
  
"Will do. Over."  
  
And with that last transmission, the comm-link went dead. He sank into his command chair to ponder his thoughts. There weren't many. He then opened a channel to his four remaining Mechs.  
  
"Shut down and cool off, Mechs. The trucks will take awhile to gather the scrap, so for now, we're on break."  
  
He cut off the communication before he could hear anyone could give a cry of relief. He felt like he needed relief as well. The coolant vest on his chest was meant to keep the pilot from literally cooking to death inside the cockpit, but the vapors of heat still hovered around him like a phantasm. His cockpit opened with a loud hiss and he felt the rush of cold air strike him. Taking a moment to cool down a bit, he shuts down his Agromech MOD throws down the chain and rope ladder, and climbs down it to the soft ground beneath him, while the other Mech pilots did the same.  
  
  
  
Kilees and his troops had surrounded the command chair and the pilot sitting in it. The MechWarrior may have survived by ejecting from his Mech before it exploded, but it was doubtful he'll survive a point-blank assault from multiple heavy machineguns and hand held autocannons. Dressed in standard Steel Wolf combat uniform, his face showed no signs of a feared expression, which came to no surprised. Clansmen often sought death in battle. They considered it an 'honorable' death. Very slowly and cautiously, he reaches for his neurohelmet and slides it from his head, allowing his sweat drenched hair to fall freely around his head.  
  
"Lieutenant sir!"  
  
Kilees snapped to attention when Vincent approached. Kilees swiftness to snap to attention in the Battle Armor proved how much he had endured wearing the suit. Vincent made his way to the waiting Clansman who removed his restraining harness and slowly stood, avoiding to make any aggressive motions that may force one of the weapons pointed at his head to fire.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Vincent Shanner. Commanding officer of the Cavaliers battle unit of the Swordsworn Faction. You have been bested in battle and I am free to choose whether or not to keep you as a Bondsman, Quiaff?"  
  
Vincent asked carefully, choosing the right words to say to the Steel Wolf warrior.  
  
"Aff, Lieutenant Vincent Shanner. You may choose that. However, I have the ability to ask that you grant me right to bonsref should you request to keep me as your Bondsman."  
  
Vincent has studied Clan culture carefully, and he knew the term 'bonsref' well. Basically, it was when a Bondman's master agrees to slay him in one- on-one combat. Tradition dictates that the Bondsman would not fight, but accept death at the hands of his would-be master by any weapon the master so chooses. The very thought of killing someone in cold blood like that stirred Vincent's stomach and he wasn't about to accept it.  
  
"You would rather die than pilot a Mech again?"  
  
"If I become your Bondsman, there is no certainty that you will allow me to fight again. To us Trueborns, there is nothing else in life but to fight. I would sooner die now, than live with the thought of never piloting a Mech again."  
  
Vincent's arms crossed offer his coolant vest. He was not convinced by the man's words. He could see the truth in the mans eyes. He wanted a chance. And Vincent would give him that chance.  
  
"Trueborns are bound by honor Quiaff?"  
  
"Aff. More than anything Lieutenant."  
  
"However, should I grant you this bonsref, you will have died dishonorably."  
  
"Correct. But I would rather die with little honor, than live my life with no honor."  
  
"I could just release you and allow you to go back to your Clan."  
  
"If you release me, I will be dezgra. That, I can not accept. My codex will not allow it."  
  
"It is your choice then."  
  
Vincent said, then gestured for someone to give him a sidearm laser pistol. A Battle Armor trooper handed one to him and Vincent took aim. The MechWarrior stared at the barrel of the pistol with no fear, but confidence. Vincent squeezed the trigger.  
  
  
  
A brilliant burst of ruby-red light flashed, and the beam burned through the air, missed the MechWarriors right ear by mere inches and burned into the headrest of the command chair behind him. The Steel Wolf stared at Vincent with disbelief in his eyes. Did this mean the Lieutenant was spearing his life? Vincent tossed the laser pistol back to the one who gave it to him, and the trooper caught it on reflex.  
  
"I missed for a purpose, Steel Wolf. I may have use for you in the near future. I claim you as isorla for the Cavaliers battle unit. What is your name MechWarrior?"  
  
"I am Star Commander Theodore."  
  
"Theodore, I give you my word as a MechWarrior, that you WILL fight in battle again. That is a certainty. And everyone here is borne a witness to the promise I make to you."  
  
With a simple hand gesture, the machineguns and autocannons aimed at Theodore were lowered. Vincent then took a combat knife from his boot and cut off three strips of material from the command couch Theodore once sat in. The Lieutenant then tied the three strips around Theodore's wrist to symbolize the bondcords that will determine Theodore's achievements into becoming a MechWarrior again. This time, for the Cavaliers.  
  
"Seyla."  
  
Vincent said.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Not much to say this time. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
And if I receive anymore hate E-mails about my story, I will then challenge the person sending them to me, to a Circle of Equals!  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


End file.
